User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Alternate truth
It's have been few days when I stuck in this "world" There's been few strange buzzing sound that really hurt my head. It seem is the same sound when I got here... Ring Ken: pick up phone Ah, hello? Director Johannes: Ken, how's the mission? Ken: It's going fine Director Johannes: Sorry for bugging you, carry on with the mission Ken: Alright hang out Misaka: Who is it? Ken: It's the Director Misaka: Oh, let's continue with the mission Ken: Yeah We're currently have a mission to scout the Power Plant surrounding and we arrive to the location Ken: So, the Director said that few people have seen a large Aragami in the water here... Misaka: Let's stay here until we're bored After minutes of boring waiting Misaka: Look's like nothing I see something big moving under the water Ken: Yeah, let's go We walk back to where we come from And we where attacked by something Ken: Hah! dodge. Sneak attack huh It look like a water serpent with spine on it's back, I'm going to call it Leviathan Misaka: This must be the Aragami Ken: Let's pull the guy up here Misaka: Yes The Aragami start snapping at me Ken: dodge You won't be eating me just like that Leviathan: RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Huh? I saw a purplely smoke come out from it's mouth, poison?. I gotta becareful... It start to snapping me again, I manage to dodge it Ken: Come here boy devour it neck and start pulling it Leviathan: RAAAAAAAA!!!! struggling Ken: Misaka, help me! Misaka: Coming! run toward Ken She help me pulling the Aragami onto the land Ken: This... guy... is... much stronger... than... he look! Misaka: Uhh... Ken... Ken: What? ........ oh 6 more head appear from the water, Hydra, screw Leviathan All 6 head: RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Misaka: What should we do?! Ken: Ahhhhhhh........ let it goooo!!! We let go the head and making the Aragami fall back into the water Ken: hide!! Misaka: Waahh!! Hydra: RAAAHHHHHH!!!!! ...... RRRHHHHHHH..... RAAAHHHHH!!!! dive back into the water Misaka: Fewwww..... Ken: That thing is way to dangerous for the two of us.... Misaka: Now we know what is that thing, let's report back to the Director Ken: Yeah.... At the Director Office Dr. Sakaki: A 6 headed Aragami you say? Director Sakaki: Hhmmmm, I'm going to inform everyone to be careful at the Power Plant Ken: Can I go now? Director Johannes: Ah yes, thank you for willingly go investigate something very dangerous Misaka said that she have something to tell me. She look like want to tell something important, really important... Tsubaki: Ah, Ken walk closer. So, you discovered a new Aragami, huh? Ken: Ah yeah... Tsubaki: I can't talk much since I have work Ken: Ah ok, bye At the Roof Ken: Misaka! run next to her Misaka: Do you remember when you talk about your missing sibling? Ken: Yeah, why? Misaka: Well, I gotten curious and ask my dad about it and he said that he separated with the rest of his family Ken: ... and? Misaka: I got a feeling that we're siblings... Ken: ......... (EH!?) EH?! EHHHHHH?! Misaka: I not sure but let have our parent meet up? EHH?! Misaka: Ken, are you ok? Ken: Ahhh! Yes! Yes! Misaka: So, we gonna let our parent meet then? Ken: Yes! (Wait, no!!) Misaka: Alright, I'm going back to Dr. Sakaki's Lab left the Roof Wait, is Misaka really is my sibling? Wait, this is an alternate world so it can't be I went back to the Lab and take a rest for tomorrow Category:Blog posts